


Best Step-Brother Ever

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cordelia & Michael are Step-Siblings, F/M, First Time, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Fiona elopes and Cordelia isn't thrilled about moving...again. Her step-brother, Michael Langdon, is the same age as her and they are often left home alone. They're two teenagers, so naturally they become curious.





	Best Step-Brother Ever

Fiona had eloped and Cordelia wasn’t happy. She knew this whole marriage had occurred for two reasons only: sex and money. Fiona had only known the guy, Russell, for two months and now her and Cordelia were packing their belongings out of the hotel room they’d been living in for weeks now. Fiona was the type that loved money and extravagant things, but she didn’t have any money of her own. Leeching off men that’d agree to keep both her and Cordelia afloat in exchange for sex had been how she made her living.

The taxi dropped Cordelia and Fiona off in front of the house they were to live in now with him. The house was huge and beautiful. Cordelia rolled her eyes, there had to be more to life than being dragged along by Fiona to suitor after suitor’s house only for Fiona to either verbally abuse her or ignore her altogether.

“Jesus, Delia, don’t look so pissed. You’ll like it here. He has a son your age, maybe you two can run around and play together.”

Cordelia’s reply was a sarcastic, “Great. You know I’m sixteen, right? I don’t play.”

Then, what Cordelia mentally referred to as Fiona’s bitch face, came out. She grabbed Cordelia by the arm and hissed out, “If you don’t like it, just shut up and stay out of his face. I’m not living in that hotel anymore.”

They went inside where Cordelia was introduced to Russell and his son, Michael. Michael looked as thrilled about the situation as Cordelia did. She felt like vomit was going to come up when she watched Fiona give her best fake smile and introduce herself to Michael, “Well hello there, Handsome. It’s a pleasure. You’re almost as handsome as your father.”

Fiona couldn’t see it, but Cordelia gave her the biggest eyeroll possible. Michael had seen her though. Cordelia saw his eyes on her as the corner of his lips tilted up into a smirk. At least the two of them already seemed to have a mutual understanding that Fiona was a fraud, and this was the fakest marriage ever.

Russell casually looked to Cordelia and said, “You’re a pretty girl.” Then, he jokingly added, “When you get a few years older, watch out.” Cordelia was sure she had the most horrific look on her face and when no one else laughed at the inappropriate joke, he backtracked by awkwardly clearing his throat, patting Michael on the shoulder, and saying, “I’m sure you two will get along just fine.”

\--

Living here was not fun. It’d been two weeks and Cordelia absolutely hated it. Fiona and Russell were out on the town getting wasted and doing party drugs every night, often rolling in around 5 to 6 AM. When they were home, they were usually passed out and basically ignored Cordelia and Michael. And when they were awake, the sex they had was disgusting to listen to.

Cordelia and Michael didn’t interact that much, only briefly talking here and there. They were home alone. Cordelia was on the couch doing her Chemistry homework when Michael sat down beside her. He didn’t say anything for a couple minutes, then he asked, “You like school, huh?”

“It’s not so bad. It’s better than here.” She looked up at him when he moved closer to her. He was studying her face, his eyes trailed down to her chest, then her open Chemistry book before he looked back up to her eyes.

“Are you a virgin?” he asked. Cordelia felt her eyes go wide as she shifted uncomfortably at the question, “Why? That’s none of your business.”

“I was just wondering. Are you?”

To make the questioning end, she quickly answered, “Yes.” He put his arm around her, “Don’t be embarrassed. So am I.” There was a small pause before he asked, “Want to experience it together? I’ll be gentle.”

Cordelia’s first response was a hardcore, “No,” but then Michael got the book off her lap to lay it in the floor…and they were making out…and his hands were on her chest, under her bra…and she could feel the bulge in his pants…and her body was screaming for more.

They both ended up topless…and for Cordelia…braless. Michael’s hand went to push under the cotton shorts she had on. It froze in place with his fingertips barely under the waistband of her shorts and panties. “Have you ever had anyone in here?” he nervously asked.

“No.” She felt her breathing pick up. She was nervous, but she wanted him to keep going. She wanted him to really touch her. “I want you to, just be careful.” With the green light, he eased his hand down inside her clothing, feeling her soft skin for the first time. His hand gently massaged her folds before it went down to her entrance.

Their eyes locked as he slowly inserted his finger. Cordelia clutched onto him with a gasp, both of their jaws hanging open. “You ok?” he asked with a rough voice. “Yes,” she gasped out. She’d never had anyone else’s finger up there. She liked it, really liked it. Michael slowly started thrusting his finger.

Cordelia looked down to where Michael’s hand disappeared in her clothes. Her eyes drifted to the bulge in Michael’s pants, then she felt his arm that was still around her pulling her toward him, “Get on top of me,” he quietly said. His finger stayed inside her as she climbed up to straddle him.

Her hand went down to squeeze his bulge over and over again as he fingered her. His hand held to her back as he added a second finger. Cordelia started kissing him and then she felt him move his thumb and it accidently hit a spot that made her moan out against his lips. She wasn’t experienced, but she’d masturbated enough to know what her clit was.

Michael pulled his face back so he could look at her, “Tell me what you like. I want to make you feel good.”

There was silence as shyness took her over, but her body begged for her to speak up. “Rub my clit,” she whispered. He started to pull his fingers out and she hurriedly said, “Leave them in. Use your thumb.”

Fingers fully inside again, he stroked her with his thumb, “Here?”

“Up a little bit.” His thumb made contact with the right spot. She moaned and grabbed at the back of his hair. He rolled his thumb around as he picked up where he left off with the thrusting. “Is that it?” he asked. 

“Mmm, yes.” She kissed him, starting another heavy makeout session. It just felt so good to have somebody else down there. She didn’t imagine it would be like this. Her hips started softly rising and falling, she wanted to get closer to his fingers and feel more. Michael was unbelievably turned on. He took the hint and kissed down her chin, throat, and chest until he had a perfectly hard nipple in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Cordelia bit her lip and pulled tight to his hair. She started rocking her hips, “Faster, please Michael, it feels so good.”

His thumb and fingers got faster and faster until her body went rigid. “OH!” Her breathing was uncontrollable as her head fell back. She held his face closer to her chest, spurring him to suck and lick harder. “Oh my God! You have no idea how good that feels,” she moaned out. The orgasm was hitting her hard. It was so much better with another person. It was so much more intense. No wonder other people loved sex so much.

She gasped and then it ended. Her hips stilled and her grip on the back of Michael’s head loosened. He pulled his mouth away and eased his fingers out. He looked at his wet fingers then back into her hazy eyes, “That was hot,” he groaned.

Cordelia’s breathing was still erratic, it didn’t stop her from kissing him again. Michael’s hands held onto her back so strongly, how badly he wanted her was made known through his firm hold. He stuck his tongue down Cordelia’s throat before he pulled away and said, “Let’s go to my room.”

They went to his room and Cordelia found herself laying on his bed on her back. Michael’s hands were wrapped in the waistband of her shorts and panties, pulling them down. She watched as he pulled them off her feet and threw them in the floor. She let her legs fall shut at the knees. Michael softly eased them apart with his hands, “Don’t be shy, you’re hot.”

She felt insecure about letting him see her fully naked. At the same time, her heartrate was picking up. She saw Michael lick his lip at the sight of her. They exchanged a smile after he realized he’d been caught. He stood up. Cordelia watched as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and started easing them down.

After he got rid of them and went ahead and took off his boxers, Cordelia’s lips parted, and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She could tell he was big from grabbing him, but she didn’t expect him to be this big. “How is that supposed to fit inside me?”

He smiled sweetly at her, “It’ll fit, trust me,” he said as he climbed on the bed and got between her open legs. Their eyes locked. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, be careful.”

He looked down as he scooted closer to her. Cordelia felt the tip of his penis poking the opening of her vagina. She spread her legs more when she felt him easing in, even though she wanted to squeeze them together to get away from the pain. She winced when he got a few inches inside her. He stopped at her reaction, “Is it hurting?”

She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her. He pulled his lips away and whispered, “You’re ok, you’re with me.” His thumbs teased her nipples. That small touch felt amazing. She bit her lip, that touch was making her want it. She let out a small moan.

“Are you ready for the rest of it?” Michael asked. His fingers and thumbs tweaked her nipples. “Yes,” she gasped out. She held him close, letting out a gasp followed by a whimper as he eased the rest of his length in. They both froze in place. Michael because of how great it felt and Cordelia due to the pain and how uncomfortably full she felt.

Michael groaned as he let his head fall to her chest. He pulled part of the way out and thrusted back inside. “Aw-” Cordelia whined in pain. She had heard that sex usually hurt the first time for a girl, so she wasn’t going to stop him.

He leaned up and stroked her hair, “Shh, I’ll go slow. It’ll get better,” he softly said. His hands went to the mattress for leverage as he kept slowly thrusting.

He kept going and going, the pain was replaced with a craving for the friction. It was now so damn pleasurable that Cordelia was arching into him and moaning. Her hips pressed up into him with every thrust. “Michael…,” she moaned while grasping onto his shoulders.

Between grunts, Michael said, “I know. I’m about to cum too,” with a smile. His face scrunched up, distorting the smile as he thrusted harder.

“Ohh,” Cordelia moaned as her back arched. She came hard and felt Michael pull out right after. Then, she felt something warm and wet on her stomach. She looked down to see his cum all over her.

\--

Cordelia and Michael went on like that. They had sex frequently, sometimes multiple times a day. They were almost always left alone and when their parents were home, they were passed out a majority of the time. There wasn’t anything else to do and it wasn’t like they were brother and sister, so why not? They got it on all over the house, trying different positions and seeing what felt good. They experimented with oral, handjobs, and blowjobs too.

Right now, Michael had her bent over her bed, and he was going to town on her. Fiona and Russell were out, probably at some sleazy bar, while Cordelia was in so much pleasure she couldn’t move. All she could do was grip onto the bedspread and moan at the orgasm that rocked through her.

When she came back down, Michael quickly withdrew and came all over the side of the bed.

\--

About a week later, Michael and Cordelia were in her room messing around again while Fiona and Russell were passed out in their bedroom after a wild night. Cordelia sucked on his dick like cock was her favorite flavor. He was big, but she’d learned how to properly deepthroat him.

She let him nestle her throat before raising up to focus on sucking and licking his head as she used her hand on him. Michael was leaning back against the headboard as he watched her with admiration. He loved when she went down on him. He groaned and cursed under his breath.

Cordelia’s eyes met his with a hint of a smirk on her lips. Michael groaned louder as he gently pulled to her hair. “I want some of that pussy. Come up here.”

Her smirk grew as she slid her shorts and panties off and straddled him. She sank down on his penis. After the first few minutes of their first time, she could fully appreciate how big he was. It didn’t hurt her, it was incredible. She didn’t think she could ever go back to not being sexually active.

She was busy riding him. Michael was watching her like she was the sexiest thing in the world, and it made her ride him harder. She looked down to see Michael’s hands wrapped around her thighs, but then the sound of how hard the headboard was banging against the wall caught her attention. She stilled on him, she didn’t want to wake Fiona or Russell and have them find out what they were doing. “Why’d you stop?” Michael groaned as he squeezed her thighs.

“The headboard's pretty loud.”

Michael pulled Cordelia’s hips forward to grind on him, “They’re out cold. They’re not going to hear it.”

She grabbed the headboard with both hands in an attempt to keep it pushed against the wall so it wouldn’t bang into it, then she started riding him again. The headboard wasn’t as loud as before, but it was still audible. Neither of them wanted to stop.

Cordelia thought she heard something, so she stilled on him no matter how badly she wanted to keep going. “Did you hear that?” she whispered.

“No.”

Then, they both heard the distinct sound of heels against the floor. Cordelia got off him and laid down beside him, pulling the covers up to their waists. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The two of them exchanged a worried look. Michael bent his leg up to try to hide his boner.

Fiona opened the bedroom door. She leaned heavily against the doorframe as she looked at them. She was obviously still drunk. “What are…you two doing in…here?” It seemed like it was incredibly difficult for her to find her words. Her eyes attempted to focus on Michael, “Why are you…shhh-shirtless?”

Cordelia replied, “We’re watching a movie. He got hot.” She shrugged her shoulder, hoping Fiona was too wasted to question it.

Fiona put a hand to her chest and smiled, “I’m gladdd you two are…getting along.”

“Best step-sis ever,” Michael said.

Fiona left and they shared an amused chuckle. “Let’s try it in the floor this time,” Cordelia suggested.

\--

Cordelia and Michael were in the living room with Fiona and Russell. Russell wanted to watch a football game and insisted they should all watch it together as a family. About 20 minutes into the game, Fiona and Russell slinked off to the bathroom and came back with a smudge of white powder on Fiona’s nose and the same white residue on Russell’s shirt sleeve.

Cordelia looked at Michael and rolled her eyes. Michael smirked and asked Russell, “You feeling good, Dad?”

His eyes shot to Michael, “Me? Yes! I’m fine!” he said too enthusiastically.

Cordelia pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, spreading it across her as she laid down, her legs bent up so that she only took up half of the couch. Michael was sitting beside her feet. Cordelia laid like that for a few minutes as she listened to the bizarre talk Russell and Fiona were having behind her.

She stared at Michael until he looked at her. She wanted him. She turned her head to make sure Fiona and Russell couldn’t see before she hiked the blanket up to her knees. Michael was watching her curiously. She pulled her shorts and underwear to the side, giving him a nice view of her pussy.

She saw his gaze linger before his eyes met hers with a questioning look. She smirked as she motioned with her eyes for him to look down. She had her hands under the blanket so only Michael could see. She kept her clothes pulled aside with one hand as she used her other hand to touch herself. She slowly rubbed circles on her clit.

Michael tried to nonchalantly watch her. He didn't want his dad and Fiona to see him gawking at her and getting suspicious. He glanced at them to see that they were only focused on each other and whatever nonsense they were going on about. Cordelia glanced at them too then looked back at Michael. She wanted him to join in.

Michael looked at her seductive face then his eyes fell back down. Cordelia stopped rubbing to hold her hand out for his. Michael worried about getting caught, glancing at Fiona and his dad again before he scooted closer.

He held his hand out and Cordelia grabbed it and placed his fingers where hers had been. Michael let his fingers rub circles like he'd watched her do.

He rubbed her for a few minutes, Cordelia let her head fall back to the pillow on the couch as she watched his face. She enjoyed the sensation; her breathing was picking up. Then, she felt his fingers run down and two of them push inside her. She was so wet that he had to go slow so there wouldn't be an audible wet, smacking sound. She bit her lip as he messed around with her.

When Fiona and Russell suddenly stood up, Michael's eyes snapped up from what he was doing to her pussy and he pulled his hand away. He worried that he'd jumped too much and they had noticed. Cordelia looked back at them, she was worried too. But Fiona and Russell were yelling about some random shit and then they stormed out of the room.

Cordelia and Michael let out a sigh of relief when they were out of the room. Michael smiled at her before he pulled her clothing aside, she had let go when she was afraid they'd been caught, and he leaned down to lick at that swollen bundle of nerves. Cordelia let out a soft moan at the unexpected stimulation. He grabbed onto her outer leg and kept it held back after it tried to jerk and lessen his contact. She wiggled her hips back into the couch, afraid that she couldn't be quiet through this.

His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking it into his mouth. "Oh," she quietly moaned. She covered her mouth with her hand as he sucked and licked on her relentlessly. Her chest heaved as her back arched. Her moans were muffled by her hand as she came.

\--

It was early in the day. Cordelia and Michael hadn’t seen their parents for two days. They must have really been partying it up this time. Cordelia and Michael had used the time alone to have round after round of amazing sex and exchanged blowjobs and oral like nobody’s business.

Right now, Cordelia was on the big leather ottoman in the living room. She was on her back with her legs in the air. Michael held onto one of them, holding it up by his shoulder, as his other hand was on the ottoman to hold himself up. His feet were on the floor, giving him more leverage to fuck her.

His upper body was leaned down close to hers as they both moaned and groaned through the incredible friction. Cordelia kept her eyes locked with his as she felt her orgasm coming. “Oh,” she moaned as her hips pressed up into him with each wave of pleasure. She moaned and panted through it and…

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Fiona screamed as she walked into the room with Russell in tow.

Cordelia’s orgasm subsided while Michael muttered, “Oh shit,” and they both glanced at their parents. Their eyes refocused on each other as Michael gave her a few more thrusts and pulled out with a groan as he came all over the side of the ottoman.

“Get away from her! You’re cleaning that up!” Russell yelled at Michael.

Michael let go of her leg and backed away. Cordelia let her legs fall down and come together. She sat up, feeling shy about being naked. She didn’t have time to feel shy for long because Fiona came charging toward her and jerked her up by the hair. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING YOUR STEP-BROTHER, YOU FILTHY WHORE?” Fiona screamed in her face before letting go of her hair and slapping her hard enough to make her fall to the floor.

Cordelia cried out at the pain as she clutched her jaw. Micheal started toward her, stopping dead in his tracks as Fiona’s icy gaze landed on him. “You stay away from her,” she spat out.

Russell walked around to where they all were, looking at Fiona, he said, “Hey, don’t be so harsh. I’m sure they won’t do it again.”

Fiona laughed a cruel laugh in his face, looking down at Cordelia as she replied to him, “Don’t you know anything? They’re horny teenagers, they’ll never stop. That’s why I need to get rid of her.”

\--

Fiona had called Miss Robichaux’s School for Exceptional Young Ladies, arranging for them to come pick Cordelia up and take her with them. Cordelia didn’t want to go. She wasn’t a fan of Fiona, but she didn’t want to live at a boarding school where she didn’t know anyone. Cordelia had packed all of her stuff into a suitcase, with Fiona degrading her every time she thought of a new insult.

Fiona made her go outside and wait to be picked up. Cordelia walked down the sidewalk, propped her suitcase up on its side, and sat down on it as she waited. Well, this was going to suck. She hadn’t even had the opportunity to say goodbye to Michael.

Cordelia saw a strange black car driving down the road right as Fiona had come out the front door. Guess this is it. The car stopped beside her, and an eccentric red-headed woman got out and walked over to stop directly in front of Cordelia. “Hello Dear, I’m Myrtle,” the strange woman said.

Cordelia offered a small smile, “Cordelia. Hi.”

Fiona stopped beside them greeting the woman with an unfriendly, “Snow, cut the shit and get this harlot out of here. I’m sick of looking at her. I was willing to let her stay with me until she turned eighteen as long as she stayed out of the way.”

Cordelia looked away, embarrassed by her mother. The redhead asked, “Oh Fiona, how badly did you mess up as a parent? Certainly not as bad as you messed up as Supreme.”

That grabbed Cordelia’s attention. It was funny to see her mother being put in her place. Maybe this lady wasn’t so bad. Fiona saw Cordelia's amused expression and harshly said, “I caught her getting rammed by that big-dicked step-brother of hers. Get her out of here.” Fiona sneered before walking away.

Well, this was now embarrassing and uncomfortable. The redhead gave her a soft look, “Come on, Dear. Let’s get you there and settled in.”

\--

**Present**

“And that’s how I ended up at Miss Robichaux’s,” Cordelia stated.

Everyone else in the van was speechless: Misty, Zoe, Mallory, Madison, Queenie, and Coco. They were on the long car ride back from one of the other chapter of witches that had opened up in northern Louisiana. Cordelia had been driving when Madison obnoxiously said, “You’ve been a stick in the mud this whole trip. I want to know something interesting about you. Tell us, what made Fiona finally abandon you at the Academy?”

None of them had interrupted her once during the story. Obviously, none of them had expected it.

A long, silent minute passed, and Queenie asked, “You lost your virginity to your step-brother?”

Madison immediately followed the question with, “Wow, banging the step-brother. I didn’t know you had it in you. I’m so proud to know you can be a super slut like me.”


End file.
